songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mvtech
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Club Penguin-User Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ?? What are you talking about? Shark never quit CP! Get rid of this silly wiki! There's no use for it! --Sonic The Hedgehog, who plans not to return to this useless wiki Hi... Please make me an admin, I'll help this wiki, okay? Ozone! talk blog 04:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Hi... should help you change user rights. Thanks! Ozone! talk blog 05:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Make me admin and b/crat! Thanks! Ozone! talk blog 05:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tips Don't block for stupid reasons. And can you make me an b/crat. It'll give me access to certain things.. Ozone! talk blog What?! I have no idea what you just said... Ozone! talk blog 07:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) what is this wiki for? also, seahorse is watching your crappy wiki grow --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 15:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL. This is an epic fucking fail. Why did you make this wiki? Like Sea said, it's a gay wannabe of the CPW and it should be removed immediately. And yes, I will swear at you, since I don't give a fucking shit if you block me because this wiki has no value to me whatsoever. You fail so hard it makes me laugh. (P.S. : Please go learn how to spell.) --Yorkay The Porkay 05:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going down? And how do you plan to do that? Do you even know how to block me? LOL. You don't even know what the shout box is. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm still up... I'm still here, letting you know that you fail epicly, so basicly... I'm still up. I'll just grab a bag of popcorn and watch your little wiki die. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What? That made no sense. If I'm blocked, then how am I editing your talk? Look, it's probably way past your bedtime, isn't it? --Yorkay The Porkay 05:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Well, I just thought it was because it's awfully late and you are acting like a five year old. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fuck You It doesn't matter how old you are, you're still acting like a five year old. Grow up. --Yorkay The Porkay 05:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) LMFAO MEANINGLESS INSULTS WILL GET YOU NO WHERE! LOL! THAT WAS SUCH A FAIL I'M CRACKING UP SO BADLY OMG LMAO HAHAHA. I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYBODY FAIL AS EPICLY AS YOU DO! --Yorkay The Porkay 05:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhh. Look... I don't know what this wiki is even for. If it's about Club Penguin, then there's no purpose. We already have a Club Penguin Wiki. What's the use of this one? --Yorkay The Porkay 06:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Relations? I'm confused. Like the history of CPW or something? I'm confused... explain lol --Yorkay The Porkay 06:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well, I kinda get it... sorta. But just one tip... there's a difference between mainspace editing and userspace editing. Mainspace editing is informational and facts only. I saw your article, Wanted Vandal Posters. It's very biased and it should be made a user side page. To do that just go to the search box, search "User:Mvtech/Wanted Vandal Posters", and you can create an article from there. Or you could make it a blog post. Another tip: Try typing and spelling things like I am. Capitalize things. Get Firefox: it underlines misspelled words for you. Also, when typing, always put a space after a comma. Two spaces after periods, and other punctuation marks and crap like that... Ninja O Ninja... what is that!?!?! EPF F.A.Q - What!?! Also, never sign your signature in a mainspace article. Hope this helped, I guess. --Yorkay The Porkay 06:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I guess. It's still a bit confusing, but I'll try, I suppose. But not now, since it is almost 3 in the morning where I live and I am really tired so... good night. --Yorkay The Porkay 06:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL Why did you even create this wiki? --Mr Unknown 11:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) XD I laughed at the welcome message. --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] [[User_talk:Mr Unknown|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ...see what? --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] [[User_talk:Mr Unknown|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Kind of I went to that page, but I don't understand what you mean by "you'll see". --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] [[User_talk:Mr Unknown|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay... I understand now. I'll revert all bad edits. --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] [[User_talk:Mr Unknown|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 11:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! --[[User:Staffan15/HQ|uʍo'uʞu'n ɹɯ]] You can't invent something without testing it .''' 12:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hey mark! HEY MARK!!!!!Redligot2009 11:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Red Ehh Delete my userpage! I never insulted you! I never insulted this wiki! I just said there was no purpose! Now delete my page or I will tell Ozone101 to remove it! P.S. Please? I will never edit here again, I promise. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 13:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ummm..... Mark can you delete this page:http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_GaGa it's really unusual.... Re:umm....... you mean Sonic the Hedgehog? thanks Thanks Mark! ok.... So i'll just click edit this menu?Redligot2009 06:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC)redligot2009 where is the source mode?Redligot2009 07:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC)redligot2009 Im not sure...maybe i can put a place for animations I will make! umm......cant find it yeah i can see it. oh..... I get it! this wiki's about Disney! ill try to remove it then. how do i delete the article? ok.thanks! I added a new funny picture. guess what last night I watched at the cinema! Sorry i was'nt able to talk to you. gotta go, Bye! Mark I kinda deleted the badword i saw in the characters page right here http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/Characters it's not there anymore cause I deleted it. but it said "Aw f-u-c-k". EPF.jpg|Mark here's somethin I made